


Will you marry me?

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, jinhoon/winkdeep fluff, just a short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: 'Mom, Jinyoung's going to be my husband in the future.' Jihoon shouted into the kitchen where his mother was at.Jinyoung rolled his eyes, 'No, Mrs Park I'm not going to.'Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon oneshot





	Will you marry me?

_•7 years ago•_

_'Mom, Jinyoung's going to be my husband in the future.' Jihoon shouted into the kitchen where his mother was at._

_Jinyoung rolled his eyes, 'No, Mrs Park I'm not going to.'_

_•Present•_

'Jihoon I need to ask you something.' Jinyoung nervously held his hands behind his back. Jihoon turned around and looked at Jinyoung.

'Are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up.' Jihoon laughed slightly at Jinyoung, 'I'm kidding, I'm kidding you look great, what do you want to ask me?'

Jinyoung looked around before holding on to Jihoon's hand, and got down on one knee. Jihoon gasped and looked at Jinyoung with wide eyes.

'Jihoon we've known each other for years and we practically grew up with each other. You were a great boyfriend and best friend to me ever since we met. I know I said before that I wouldn't be your husband when you told your mom that.' Jihoon laughed at Jinyoung.

'But yet now I'm here down on one knee hoping that you'll say yes. Park Jihoon, I've loved you for a long time and I want to love you for a long time more. We've been together for 9 years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, although we've practically spent our whole lives together already. Even if we could live forever, the person that I would want to live forever with is you.'

'I love all your weird habits like you suddenly getting hyper, or having big mood changes, or you sulking whenever I pay more attention to my games than to you. I know I'm usually never this cheesy or open in telling you how much I love you but I want to spend the rest of my days with you, being able to take care of you and shower you with love everyday.'

'So, Park Jihoon, will you marry me?' Jinyoung took out a ring from behind his back and looked up at Jihoon.

Jihoon started tearing up and nodded while smiling, he pulled Jinyoung up while whispering, 'Yes of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.' Jinyoung pulled him in for a kiss before slipping the ring onto Jihoon's finger.

Jihoon stared at the ring before looking at Jinyoung, 'How the tables have turned, last time I said that I would propose to you but now you're the one that's proposing to me.'

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, 'Well we always knew that I would be the one that proposed in the end.' 'No, I could've been the one that proposed to you.' Jihoon glared at him.

Jinyoung looked at Jihoon amusedly, 'Really Jihoon? You think you would have been the one that proposed?' Jihoon stared back at him before sighing, 'Fine I knew it would probably be you that proposed too.'

Jinyoung wrapped an arm around Jihoon's shoulder and pecked his cheek, 'Of course I would've, but hey who cares about that, soon you're going to be my husband and nothing else matters.'

'You're right, now let's go back I'm getting hungry, I can't believe you dragged me out this late.' Jinyoung gasped in offense, 'Jihoon I dragged you out here to propose to you, be grateful.'

Jihoon laughed at him, 'Of course I'm grateful dumbass now let's go!' He locked their fingers together and pulled Jinyoung towards the car, smiling because he knew that they were finally going to get married after 9 years of waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a really quick oneshot that i thought of an hour ago so i just wrote it really quickly!! hope you guys like it and do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!!❤


End file.
